Through Generations
by hijuliaa
Summary: Tasmin Herot is from Skyloft, her story 80 years after SS and roughly a decade before OOT. Corinna Heron lives in Hyrule 70 years after TP. Although their lifetimes are generations apart, their fates are tied together. This story contains OCs!


_**Through Generations**_

_**Tasmin Herot is from Skyloft, her story taking place 80 years after Skyward Sword and roughly a decade before Ocarina of Time. Corinna Heron lives in Hyrule 70 years after Twilight Princess. Tasmin lives in an abandoned Skyloft and has the choice to migrate to Hyrule. Corinna goes with her brother Rafe to the City of the Sky, where they accidently discover the ruins of a hidden area, complete with a pedestal with the words "Skyward Sword" engraved in it. Despite being years apart, the girls' fates are tied together. **_

**And welcome to my first story on this account. All I have to say (and this can also be found on my profile) is that I know I'm not the greatest author on this site, so I don't need flames telling me that. There's a difference between giving me helpful tips, and just flat-out telling me that I'm the worst writer ever. To those nice enough to read this, enjoy this story. I'm really excited about this one.**

**WARNING: This story is FULL of OCs. To those who prefer not to read about OCs, you have been warned.**

_This story had been started a few months ago. Skyward Sword is not being released until November 20th, so as new information about the game is being released, there is a great chance it will be much different than what I may have predicted for the sake of this story. If there are any events in the game that are major enough to be included in Through Generations, I will change things. If I deem them not important, this story will go on without any rewrites. _

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<br>Tasmin  
>Skyloft, 80 years after the events of Skyward Sword, 11 years before Ocarina of Time<strong>

"I do hope you come down to Hyrule soon, Tas," Mikenna Loralav told Tasmin Herot, hugging her tightly.

Ever since the Hero of Worlds saved the previously-unknown kingdom 80 years previously, the citizens of Skyloft have steadily been migrating to the land below, consequentially leaving Skyloft more deserted each passing year. By the time Tasmin was born, the land's population had been reduced to a little village. Mikenna had been the only girl left that was Tasmin's age, and now she was leaving too.

"You know I would love to, Mikki," Tasmin sighed after pulling from the embrace. "But Papa can't travel anywhere when he's sick. And he's so attached to this place too; he'd never leave. When he gets better, maybe I'll consider asking."

Mikenna laughed lightly. "Tas, we've been of age for four years. You can always come down on your own when your father gets better. We can rent an apartment together in Castle Town! Think of all the shopping we could do-"

A furious wind blew, cutting off Mikenna's words as she struggled to regain her breath. Being a floating land in the clouds, winds could be awful in Skyloft.

Tasmin tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "I wish I could. You know I do. But ever since Mama died, Papa's been out-of-sorts, even after all these years. I couldn't bear to leave him behind."

Mikenna smiled understandably. "I know. It was just wishful thinking." Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked over the edge of the land, into the bands of clouds. "You know, we can use the birds to visit each other! Just ride one down to Hyrule and find me! This isn't as bad as we're making it out to be-"

"It's not going to be the same," Tasmin sighed.

"I know, I know…" Mikenna relented, the hope in her eyes fading. "Tasmin, I hate that I have to leave here, but-"

"But you're going to leave anyway," Tasmin finished for her, rather dully.

"Well…yes," Mikenna admitted. "Let's face it, there's nothing here. Skyloft is going to die out sooner or later. Hyrule is where everything is now. There's so much I can do down there, so many people to see..."

"It's okay, Mikki," Tasmin reassured her. "I guess I'm just frustrated is all." She shook her head. "You better go now. The elder's been waiting." They both turned to see their village elder waiting patiently a few yards away, there to see Mikenna off like he did with all the other citizens previously. With him were the birds that for years, the Skyloft citizens would ride through the clouds for sport and fun, but, sadly, later on would take on the job of bringing them down to Hyrule.

"Yeah," Mikenna agreed quietly. She attacked Tasmin with one last hug, a hug that showed how deep their friendship was; a journey that started when they could only crawl. It was a friendship marked by laughs, tears, and more, and now it was going to be ripped apart, separated by sky and clouds. Mikenna broke away and ran over to the elder, and as much as Tasmin wanted to run after her and join her, she forced herself to turn away and walk back to the village with a heavy heart.

The village. It had become so small Tasmin was unsure if it should even be called that anymore. Besides Tasmin and her father, there was a grand total of fifteen other people left in the entire land, all in their 40s or above, an age where one decided he was content with life and refused to make any more changes. Mikenna was right. Skyloft was undoubtedly going to die out and be left barren, and the thought of it was scary.

Shaking her head, Tasmin walked into her home, not surprised to see her father propped up on his favorite chair, covered by a wool blanket and drinking a cup of tea. Jamison Herot had been sick for the past month now, but he had been trying to trick Tasmin into believing that his condition seemed to be improving. Being out of bed was a good sign at the very least, he claimed. It had been five years since Mejia died, and although he would never admit this to his only daughter, he had been fighting this sickness rather half-heartedly, having lost most of his fight along with his beloved wife.

The old man's eyes were full of sadness as he watched Tasmin enter their home. He wanted so desperately for her to be down in Hyrule with all of the others. Skyloft was no longer the right place for her. She was too young and full of possibilities. There wasn't even a man her age for her to fall in love with. She should be able to have the chance to marry and start a family. But when they had discussed Mikenna leaving, Tasmin had made it clear she was not going to go on her own and leave him, even more so when his health was bad. It was either they go together or she doesn't go at all. Despite his longing for his daughter to live life, and knowing she was dead serious about her ultimatum, in his rather selfish case, Jamison did not want to leave Skyloft, for his home and the memories of Mejia were here.

Tasmin noticed her father looking at her rather intently. "Yes, Papa?" she asked.

Jamison snapped out of it and gave his daughter a smile. "Nothing, nothing," he lied. There was silence for a few moments. "Mikenna's gone, eh?"

"Yeah," Tasmin answered quietly as she vigorously cleaned a dish with a rag. Her head snapped back up when Jamison began coughing violently, but he waved her off. "I'm fine," he told her. "Coughing is a sign of recovery, remember?"

But only he knew of the cloths he stashed under the chair, covered in spots of blood. This had been going on for a week now and Tasmin still didn't suspect anything. When she looked back down at her work, he quickly glanced at his hand, relieved that it remained blood-free for now.

"Tasmin…" he began.

She knew what his tone of voice meant, and she threw her rag to the floor. "What?" she asked rather shortly.

"Please, don't argue with me about this," Jamison sighed. "You simply think I'm just going to let it go, especially now that you're the only young one left?" He pointed to the chair opposite him. "Sit." Tasmin gave him a look at first, but obeyed. "Sweetheart, you're twenty-one years old, four years since you've reached adulthood, and the closest people to your age now are us stubborn old folk."

"But Papa, I have you!" Tasmin protested.

Jamison shook his head. "Oh child, look at me. I'm a sick man in my mid-50s who's too attached to this house and the memories within to be able to travel anywhere. I'm also a sick man who lives in a village with people who I've known since childhood and have become my family. I'll never be alone. What makes you think so?"

"Papa, everybody left here will eventually die and Skyloft will be no more. I can't bear to think of you staying up here knowing everything will end. What if you're the last one to go? I can wait until then. I'm in no hurry to leave," Tasmin argued.

Her father smiled sadly. Now was the time to tell her. "If that's the case, you won't need to wait too long then." As if on cue, another cough wracked his body and this time, there was blood on his hand. Tasmin saw this but didn't say anything. "This has been happening for a week now," he continued. "I don't have much time left, Tasmin, and I have accepted this. Soon I will be up in the heavens with your mother, and you will finally take your place as a Hyrulian citizen. You're going to find Mikenna, live in a huge, lively town, meet a nice man, marry and have lots of children, and you will die peacefully as an old woman." Tasmin let out a sob at his words, but he kept talking. "Just promise me, you will not grieve over my death. As soon as it happens, you will leave this land of the sky and live the life you deserve."

Tasmin wanted to argue, to say that everything would be fine and he was most certainly not dying, but when her teary eyes looked into her father's, she saw the pleading and tiredness in them. Her shoulders slumped. "I promise, Father."

Jamison held his arms out to her, and she went to them without a word, both of them silently crying.

**Corinna  
>Hyrule Castle, 70 years after the events of Twilight Princess<strong>

"I'm not going to tell you again, Corinna!" a voice screeched from another room. "You better collect all of the sheets from the rooms!"

"Well, looks like you did just tell me again," Corinna Heron muttered under her breath as she finally pulled herself away from the large window and sulked out of her room. She turned to the right only to almost run into the source of the voice, Hannie Woss, one of the older maids in the castle and the de facto boss of them all

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude, Miss Heron," she practically spat in her face. Corinna wrinkled her nose when the smell of Hannie's rather rancid breath got to her. "You start obeying when people tell you to, or else I'll be sure to report you to the queen. Maybe this time she'll leave you on the streets."

As she walked away, Corinna cracked a smile. She knew, as well as Hannie surely did, that Queen Zelda would never turn away a person as bad-tempered as her, so long as their heart was good and pure. Secretly though, she wondered how the queen could put up with her various shenanigans. It's not like she tried to cause trouble on purpose. Corinna just had an infamously short temper, which flared even worse when she was cooped up and bored. Her older brother Rafe was lucky to get away, from her and the indoors. He worked as an archaeologist on a team that was now exploring the City of the Sky.

Corinna's job was a lot less exciting and adventurous than Rafe's. She was a maid for the queen, and had been ever since she was little.

"We better do the job, Corinna." A fellow maid named Felicity appeared at her shoulder. "Hannie seems pretty angry."

Corinna's smile grew wider and more mischievous. Felicity was the newest recruit; a fifteen-year-old from a poor family who depended on her wages. She still didn't know that the arguments between herself and Hannie were a normal part of the day. She should probably tell Felicity so she would be included in at least one piece of knowledge.

But…she'll humor her once more. "Okay Felicity, you win." She blew the bangs out of her eyes as she pushed herself from the wall she leaned against. "Thank Goddesses you're here today. I'm not in the mood to do this alone."

"We'll start upstairs, right?" Felicity asked. "Because then it's easier to move the load down than up."

Corinna patted her shoulder. "You're learning quick, kid," she praised.

The girls' day was made better when they learned they only had to take care of the West Wing, which was still a tedious job considering all of the floors, but it definitely could be worse. In a few hours, they were finished, and Felicity bid good-bye as she headed back to her home in Castle Town. Corinna went back to her room, which was located on the second floor, and resumed gazing out her window. She had an excellent view of the rooftops of the entire city and miles away, Death Mountain loomed over the land, with the ring of smoke (meaning peace) surrounding it.

"What I would give to be out there right now," she sighed to herself. "You're a lucky bastard, Rafe."

Corinna never really dealt with the pull of the outdoors until Rafe left Castle Town last year to continue his archaeology studies. Sure, she was able to go into Castle Town whenever she had the day off, but the guards wouldn't allow her to leave the boundaries. She envied her brother for being able to explore the rest of Hyrule and beyond. According to Rafe, they had lived outside the city walls once, before their parents died.

"CORINNA!" an all-too-familiar voice called.

She turned around, nostrils flaring. "WHAT, Hannie!" she yelled back.

Said woman appeared at the doorway, her arms crossed. "The queen wishes to see you," she grunted. Corinna started to say something, but Hannie held up her hand. "No, I didn't report anything about you." She then caught the girl by surprise by flashing a rare smile. "I think you'll like what you'll find in the throne room."

Corinna's anger died down, and surprise took its place. "Oh…okay," she replied, immediately setting out for the throne room.

She silently cursed the queen, the architects she hired, and even the inventor of stairs for placing the room on the highest point of the castle, forcing her to climb set after set of the Goddesses forsaken steps, which seemed endless. Eventually, she made it, and knocked on the grand, ornate door.

"Enter," a voice commanded kindly.

Two guards opened the door and stepped aside to let the girl through. She immediately curtsied as she cast her eyes upon Queen Zelda, who smiled at the sight of her.

"Good evening Corinna," she greeted, gesturing to her right. Corinna's eyes followed; a figure was emerging from the shadows. His face came into view and…it was Rafe! It had been two months since she saw him!

"Rafe!" she squealed, instinctively running to him. He followed suit, and he lifted her up into an embrace in the middle of the room.

"Hey shortie!" he said, rubbing her head. "You seem happier since the last time I saw you. Still giving Hannie a hard time?"

"Umm…" Corinna glanced at Zelda, who was watching them with an amused expression. Rafe, getting the hint, placed her back down onto the ground and turned to face the queen.

Zelda had been the monarch for seventy years, and at the ripe age of 89, she still showed no signs of slowing down. She didn't even look her age. Corinna would've guessed she was in her early 60s. Rumor has it that early on during her reign, Hyrule had been invaded, but the strange thing was that nothing really happened, just the castle suddenly exploding toward the end of it. And then it had fixed itself like it was magic! The ordeal caused people to wonder if there was just some kind of hallucination sickness going around, and since then it took the form of a legend. Zelda herself neither confirmed nor denied any of it.

She was known for her kindness and fairness, and Hyrule had prospered greatly during her reign; she had helped raise villages into cities and created new ones in the process. Trade boomed and relations with foreign kingdoms improved. Simply put, she was beloved by her people, and it was obvious that the day she finally died would be a horrible day for all.

"Corinna, I've been aware that you've been having a difficult time since your brother has left," Zelda spoke. _Goddesses, even her voice still sounds young!_ Corinna thought to herself.

"Hannie had been saying throughout the past year that your behavior has been…harder to tame," the queen continued, the corners of her mouth twitching, and Corinna uncharacteristically blushed, her eyes casting downward. "So I was able to get in contact with your brother and bring him here. I have a special surprise for the both of you."

"Pardon me, Your Highness," Rafe said, lifting his hand. "You mean to say that I'm here for another reason other than just to see Corinna?"

"Yes, Rafe," Zelda replied, a smile growing on her face and her blue eyes sparkling. "Corinna, how would you like to join your brother for a week at the City of the Sky?"

Her jaw dropped in a very un-ladylike manner, but she didn't care. Rafe's reaction was somewhat similar, except he caught himself much more quickly. "Your-your Highness," she finally spoke. "I don't know what to say…I'm so grateful…" She dropped into another curtsey, and Rafe bowed beside her.

"You have both been having a tough time since you two got separated. A family should never be split apart for as long as you two have, no matter where your duties take you," Zelda answered. "Rafe, I already talked to your master beforehand and he's agreed, as long as Corinna doesn't cause trouble. It is up to you to make the decision."

Corinna glanced at him with a look that clearly said _'You better say yes.' _Rafe grinned at his little sister and replied, "Of course, Your Highness. I would love to spend time with Corinna."

"Excellent!" Zelda beamed. "Since I'm sure you had a long journey to get here and another to go back, I'm guessing you will want to leave tomorrow so you can get some rest?"

"That would be nice," Rafe agreed, bowing again. "Thank you so much. You are too kind." Corinna inwardly smirked next to him. _My brother, the perfect gentleman._

"It is no issue at all," Zelda told him. "I'll get the maids to set up one of the extra rooms in the West Wing where you will stay for the night, and then tomorrow you both are free to leave whenever you please." She gestured toward the door, which the two guards opened promptly. "Have a good night, and have a wonderful time together. I'm sure you two will be able to make the work enjoyable."

Rafe and Corinna bowed and curtseyed, and exited the throne room with smiles on their faces. When the grand double doors closed behind them, Rafe put an arm around his sister. "It's going to be great, Corinna! The Queen picked the best time for you to come up. We just discovered that the Oocca weren't the only ones to live up there!"

"Really?" Corinna asked, fascinated.

"Really," Rafe answered. "We had a feeling from the start because the doors and openings in the buildings couldn't be meant for birds; they are much too large. We confirmed it a few days ago when we found human fossils buried under a section of the land. Humans used to live up there, Corinna! City in the Sky might be the same place as the fabled Skyloft where the Hero of Worlds was from!"


End file.
